A Symphony of Scribbles
by Agent Evey
Summary: Random bits of fiction, each written to the beat of an assigned song.
1. Pokerface

**Pokerface - Lady Gaga **

Evey walked out of the bar, looking around at the various drunkards staggering away towards their respective homes, attempting to beat the curfew. She was in no rush, she knew what kind of men lurked around after these hours. Of course, there were the usual shady characters; gangsters and fingermen, but for towards those specific individuals she showed no concern. It was for a certain man whom she knew was watching over her that she longed to run into. For him, she would brave the dark. She had run away over a month ago, leaving V to himself in the desolate yet beautiful shadow gallery.

But was that what she had really wished for him? To be alone? No. Not after what she realized.

A shuffle of metal above her head…she looked up. A flash of shadow and nothing more.


	2. Lullaby

**Lullaby - Emmy Rossum**

V sat, alone upon his bed amidst the dark, murky night atmosphere of the shadow gallery after hours. Evey was gone. Gone.

Now there was no one to comfort his thoughts. He had been through so much...so much. And what had life done to repay him? Nothing.

An hour later he fell asleep.

:dream:

Evey was there, hand upon the mask's cheek.

"V"

He wouldn't look at her.

"V it's ok"

A muffled sob behind the mask.

"You are loved"

He woke up. And put a hand up to his mask.

Tears.

"Evey," he whispered. "I love you."


	3. Come What May

**Come What May- Moulin Rouge**

Who was this woman who smiled and giggled at him behind a mound of curly autumn hair? Evey had been at the shadow galley for at least a month now, and in all of his twenty years of known life V had never imagined that he could fall in love in less than a month.

A hand fell over his heart.

Ever herself wondered the same thing, about him. The man named V. Such an elegant man full of life, knowledge, and passion. Yet she still found it hard to trust him. He was a killer…and yet even then she found it difficult not to like him. She suspected that the side of him that V was showing was a side that very few people indeed where ever allowed the privilege to witness.

A hand fell over her heart.


	4. Roxanne

**Roxanne- Moulin Rouge**

Tense, she was tense against the cold chill of the night.

V stood behind her, it had only been a few weeks since Evey had been freed from the prison bars of her fears and his faux facility. She simply stood there breathing as he watched her.

"You're free to leave me" V rumbled softly behind her.

"I know…and I will."

V said nothing, only staring knowingly beneath the mask at the beautiful creature he had released from it's shell. He bowed his head.

A week later…

Evey stepped out of the shallow gallery, for the last time…forever.

V dropped to his knees.


	5. I Need a Hero

**I Need a Hero- Shrek 2**

V sat on the concrete ledge of a rather short grocery store building, overlooking the streets beneath him. Tonight would just be a night on the city, collecting information as it came and checking in on areas that would soon play a role on the stage of his vendetta.

A finger below crossed by, smoking a cigarette and generally searching for whomever he could victimize first. Every once in a while he would remove the butt from his mouth and rub his mustache.

A familiar looking man to V.

Wait…he had seen that face before.

Ah, one of Evey's fingers.

Revenge.

V jumped down from the ledge.

"Good Evening," he growled lowly.


	6. Hurt

**Hurt - Christina Aguilera **

Evey was sitting up, curled into a fetal position as she leaned against the rickety headpost of her flat's bed. This was such a grimy place, something V would never had wanted for her.

She was off from work that day, for the first time in a few weeks. Finally she had gained some alone time.

But did she really want to sit here alone? Having the extra time to think over certain recent events

V was dead.

V…and everything that he had been, all of that charisma. He was dead.

A muffled sob came from her throat.

She threw a musty blanket over her head.

…moaning now.

"Why? Oh god why?"


	7. Unwritten

**Unwritten - Natasha Bedingfield**

Evey came out of her room in the shadow gallery for the millionth time. Looking around as she rubbed her eyes against the faux morning light that V mimicked in the shadow gallery.

Well this would be a good day to explore, though V was not up yet.

She came to the shower room, switching on the water to get it warm enough before shoring off a silken robe and exposing her body.

When the water was warm enough she stepped in. It was very refreshing, the crystal clear water a very welcome start to her day.

Meanwhile, V was just rising himself. After a long night of gallivanting he had overslept.

Shower water? Evey never took morning showers.

V walked slowly out of his room, half asleep and opened the door. Surely he had left the water on.

"AHH!"


	8. The Battle

**The Battle- The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe**

Long after parliaments ruin on the fifth, Evey woke up, head propped up upon her computer keyboad. Her work computer… God she had done it again, yet another all-nighter at her government job.

She stood up and exited her office, it was time to go home. Today was her day off. It was November the fourth…a year after parliament.

A cab pulled up outside, she refused a guard and stepped in.

V…was still alive.

In an underground bunker that he had kept as a spare in case the gallery was unavailable, V was alive.

Radio's surrounded him as he kept up with government ongoing in his small office, a small T.V. was propped above an old mini-fridge.

One sentence surprised him.

Kill Evey Hammond. Parliament.

He stood, and retrieved his cloak.

The cab driver pulled up to parliament. Evey got out. He radioed in after she shut the door.

"Kill Evey Hammond. Parliament. I suggest you move fast"

V jumped over a rooftop. Running like hell.


	9. Closer

**Closer - Josh Groban**

In…

Out…

In…

Out…

V steadied his breathing. Just the sight of Evey asleep on the couch made his heart race. Her face and body, completely unkempt and unassuming, was fascinating.

Like a moth to the flame, he simply couldn't take his gaze away from her features.

'What is this that moves within me? This swell of joy, pain, adoration, and disbelief?' He thought, watching as she sighed softly within her slumber, so peaceful.

"Eeevey…" he whispered low. The man was completely entranced.

This was impossible. And yet it was. The monster could love.


	10. Hey Jude

**Hey Jude- Joe Anderson (Across the Universe Soundtrack)**

Evey was crying, alone. V was off somewhere. The recent events that had occurred lately were beyond stressful. Being captured and forced underground for threat of death, finding out that V had stolen her I.D… It was simply too much.

And she had no one. No one to go to. No one cared about Evey Hammond's well being. Not even V, apparently.

Entering the gallery silently, V heard a bout of muffled sobs in the distance.

Evey…she was in distress.

The sound of boots rushing quickly over to the couch alerted her of his presence.

"Evey," firm arms cradled her, completely unaware of what was wrong.

She began to pull away. "No, noo, noo" she said weakly as her arms struggled from his grasp.

"Evey please. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never wish to do such a thing"

Oh it was hopeless…her head crashed into his chest, and she began trembling and moaning without restraint.

"Shh, shh," V whispered into her hair. "I'm here."


	11. Don't Stop Now

**Don't Stop Now- Emmy Rossum**

She didn't know how he felt.

For days V had been avoiding her, keeping himself hidden away within the darkend depths of his beloved shadow gallery.

It had all started the other day, when they had been innocently conversing over her cup of hot tea.

She should not have asked, but it seemed now that the question was inevitable. It simply had to be asked.

"V, do you…do you like me? More than just as a friend?"

Her blood had run cold then as she awaited his eventual reply. Her fingers traced the edge of the dainty cup he had lent her, brown fluid from her last sip slipping onto her fingertips, making them glitter in the dim light.

The reply never came however, he had simply stood up, bowed, and had proceeded to leave the room without a single word on the matter.

And now…two days later, she still waited with anxious anticipation. In all her five months in the gallery, she had never seen V so taken aback by so few words. It was the first time that he had ever been rendered speechless in her presence.

Footsteps…she heard the soft sound of leather boots approaching. Evey fiddled with the pages of an old book, feigning disinterest.

"Evey?" He whispered as the footsteps ended and V's dark form brooded above her. "About the other night…"


	12. Love Story

**Love Story- Tailor Swift**

Sunlight poured in through the open window of Evey's new apartment, draping over her prone form. Lazy eyelids fluttered as she floated through the mists of some hazy dream.

…He hoped that it was a good one.

V sat, gazing upon her in silent wonder, barely breathing as his soul drank in the sight. She did not know of his presence here, not yet at least. Ever since she had left the Shadow Gallery V had made it a point to avoid this particular area of town, but he had finally come to a point where he could no longer stand it.

Waking up unnaturally early that particular morning, he had rushed to the apartment, unable to control his movements, merely following the call of what he only knew as his most precious and urgent mission I life.

Evey. Only Evey

"V?" he heard her whisper beside him

"Evey" his tone was deep, yet tender

"I am in a dream." She stated, looking at him with squinted eyes

"No."

"Yes," she said, her words were resolute.

"I had to come."


	13. Everything That I Am

**Everything That I Am- Tarzan the Broadway Musical**

V stood firm, his eyes heavy as he surveyed the ruins of the abandoned medical facility.

Larkhill. The only mother he had ever known.

Crunching could be heard as his boots stepped purposefully through the solid rubble, approaching a particularly devastated area, the area where his explosion had first occurred.

His gaze fell to the ashen ground, mixed with various bits of rock and decay. The expression concealed beneath the mask was dark, grim, and full of underlying rage.

"Happy Birthday" he vocalized.


	14. Dr Dee Pt 1

**Dr. Dee Pt. 1 - Elizabeth the Golden Age**

Her fingers traced delicately over the intricate patterns oh V's neck coverings, flitting over the top of the highest part of his collar and dipping down until she felt the warmth of his skin.

She could feel as his breath halted, his vocal cords tensing as the delicate nerves of his skin felt the sensation of her cold digits tracing the edge of his adams-apple.

"V" she whispered, as her head endeavored to follow the same path that her had had traced only moments before. Her hair fell softly beneath his chin, intoxicating, and yet he did not stir.

"I love you" she whispered, barely audible as a hidden tear fell across her face.


	15. White Christmas :Holiday:

**White Christmas - Michael Buble **

Evey woke that morning to the soft sounds of a jazz piece working it's way through the gallery's walls and into her bedroom. She didn't know what time it was but remembered staying up late the prior night with V. They had watched a movie together, a Christmas movie since it was December, and then they had conversed for a while before both had adjourned to bed.

There jazz piece was strange, only instruments until she suddenly heard a pure baritone voice rise above it all. Was that…was that V.

She got up, exiting the room quickly and shuffling on bare feet to reach the beautiful voice that she heard.


	16. First Snow :Holiday:

**First Snow- Trans-Siberian Orchestra**

Evey walked quickly through the icy streets of London, nearly a year after V's death and England's revolution. She looked around, sad at first, feeling a little more than alone as she tightened her long coat around her torso, shrugging her warmth around her body.

It was Christmas time again, and she could not help but to mourn V, she had been thinking about him all morning, and decided that going outside would be a good idea to get her mind off of things. It had not worked, at least not as well as she had expected it too, she sighed, admitting a silent defeat on that subject.

The sound of children's laughter caught her attention, distracting her from her current thoughts. And then voices, and singing. Everyone was so happy.

Maybe it wasn't all bad, London was happy again.


	17. Panis Angelicus :Holiday:

**Panis Angelicus- Celtic Woman**

A man, haggard an world weary walked along the streets on this cold winter day, his breath sifting through the air in large billows. His tattered long coat brushing the cobbled street with grey, dusty, tendrils of fabric. It was cold outside, very cold and the temperatures outside were well below freezing. The man coughed, and leant upon a wall.  
He was sick, and cold, and homeless. No one had shown him any mercy this Christmas, not that he had expected it.

It was so very cold, and he was hungry he thought, leaning against the wall as his eyes began to drift into sleep.

"Good Evening," a deep, dark voice spoke beside him.

Too late, his eyes were already drooping, and he barely saw he white mask that appeared beside him.


	18. Boughs of Holly :Holiday:

**Boughs of Holly- Trans-Siberian Orchestra**

"Oh, look at this!" Evey shouted across the gallery as she shuffled through a box of old Christmas decorations that V had retrieved from…somewhere within the gallery. From a condemned house…he had said, an old couple that had died off long ago during the revolution.

Well, they were gone now she would help bring back their memories in the gallery, from long-long Christmases ago.

"Ah, have you found something of interest," V peeked from behind a galley wall, busy wih his own unveilings. He wanted to make this a good Christmas for his guest, although he had never decorated the gallery before.

"Misletoe!!" She grinned and held a the plastic arrangement above her head. You know what this stuff means right.

The blush behind V's mask was very red indeed.

"I don't think I recall," he lied briefly.

"Oh I think you know. Come on now."

"No."

She inched closer.

"Your sure?"

V said nothing, merely staring at her with controlled yearning


	19. Oiche Chiuin :Holiday:

**Oiche Chiuin (Silent Night) - Enya**

Evey stared up at the cold, bronze statue of the man she one loved, it's form ever vigilant against the silent night sky. It was a cold night, icy with no snow, not yet at least.

A few silver tears slid down a face that was puffy and reddened from both the cold and previous crying that had been done that day.

She was not mad at him for leaving her anymore, just deeply saddened, especially when happy seasons came around.

"I love you" she whispered into the night air, icy droplets falling softly from her small mouth. She smiled a bit, imagining the return of just an admission. "Happy Christmas V"


	20. What Child is This :Holiday:

**What Child is This- Josh Groban**

"What the hell is that?" Evey asked as V set a plate of…something strange before her at dinner.

"It's dinner, Evey," he chuckled, "now of all people I would expect you to recognize a meal."

"I mean, well, it LOOK like a pie, but it doesn't smell like one. Since when did anyone put meat in pies?"

This time V's laughter increased in volume, "well now, you've never heard of mincemeat pie"

"No," she shook her head, her brows furrowed as she observed the meal before her, "no I haven't, care to explain?"

"Of course I will…" v shook his head


	21. O Holy Night :Holiday:

**O Holy Night - Josh Groban  
**  
Evey wove in and out of the crowd, dancing with various men at the charity ball that she had been invited to this year. It was a lovely event, the music was tasteful and the guests were agreeable and kind. Most of the men danced rather well, and she could have no complains there except for the fact that she she wished with each and every dance that it was V in front of her, and not some strangers.

One dance after another, man after man, she still held a constant hope that he would somehow appear in front of her, a Christmas phantom come to give her one last give.

But he was dead. Silly Evey, she thought mournfully, you'll never dance with him again.

She looked down as the partners switched again, and a black clad had graced lightly upon hers, fluttering for a moment before molding the gesture into a firm grip.

Evey fell to her knees.


	22. Bells of Christmas :Holiday:

**Bells of Christmas- Loreena McKennitt**

It was a cold and windy night as V climbed the craggily old stone walls of a long abandoned church, his grip ever firm as he scaled the uncertain surface of the churches steeple, making his way to the bell tower nearby. The ropes had been cut in half, so as to discourage intruders, but that did not stop V from fulfilling his latest prank.

He reached the top, smiling as he gazed over London's silent terrain, everyone would be asleep now, including Sutler.

'The perfect moment,' he thought as Big Ben struck one on Christmas morning.

He jumped, and pulled the rope of the first bell, giving it a sound tug as he smiled beneath the mask.


	23. Away in a Manger :Holiday:

**Away in a Manger- Celtic Woman**

V felt a gradual increase in the vibrations of Evey's movements upon the other side of the couch, Evey had fallen asleep nearly an hour ago during the evening news but V had decided to let her stay, not all to willing to let go of her presence---even if only a sleeping one--any time soon.

She was shivering, he deduced, probably due to the drop in temperature lo these past few days.

He retrieved a blanket and lay it gently over her form…

Wow I didn't get a lot in did I?


	24. Come Thou Fount :Holiday:

**Come Thou Fount- Mark Shultz**

Evey looked around the room, warm and glowing as it was with a fire crackling in the hearth beyond and friends surrounding her, all awaiting and participating in what would become their first traditional dinner together.

She smiled, her eyes grazing over Mr. Finch and his tusseled hair, Dominic, a few of her old fiends from the BTN, and new friends as well.

"How are you?" Finch said as he approached her from the middle of the room, he noticed that she had been a bit standoffish this evening; keeping her words short and prone to sticking to the sides of the room.

"Fine Erik, just fine," she smiled, "I know what your thinking, but it's ok, really. I miss him but I know he's here."

"Good girl," he said softly, "now lets get a bit of food into you now shall we?"


	25. As Sure as Sun Turns to Moon

**As Sure as Sun Turns to Moon- Tarzan The Broadway Musical**

The four year old was completely taken by him, something Evey could definitely understand given her own feelings toward him, but could hardly believe.

How he had found the children she still didn't know, and why he had employed her, after all that he had done, to take care of them when he left was beyond her comprehension.

It was charming, however, to witness the sight of him interacting with them, especially when the little girl, Isabelle, was pestering him as she did now.

She was singing some inconsequential tune and spinning around as V clapped along and hummed right with her, taking her delicate hand and spinning her every now and then.

It was just so outlandish, and so unlike him, Evey thought, and her attraction for him grew just that much stronger..


	26. My Skin

**My Skin- Natalie Merchant**

It was raining outside and Evey sat along the side of an old abandoned grocery store, looking out upon the ever darkening streets as what she could only guess was twilight falling upon the dreary world.  
She had no where to go, at least not yet. There was no fear within her, but a deep sense of loss pervaded her senses and chilled the sir all that much more.

She could not believe it, but she was actually starting to miss him.

V.

Not his gallery and the warmth it provided, but him. The man, the enigma.

Evey pulled her knees up and hung her arms about them. Her fingers looked taught and drawn from weeks and weeks of starvation. She had gained a little weight since her…release, but her figure was still thin and weak. Water glinted off of the tips of her broken nails and ran down the length of her hands until they reached her elbow and then the ground.

Strange, she thought, that the water wished so fervently to reach the ground, seeking to go beneath it where no man should thrive…because she did too.


	27. Long Road to Ruin

**Long Road to Ruin- Foo Fighters  
**  
Gordon knew the telltale signs of affection, and Evey was a walking texbook example of them. She was constantly telling stories about V, the deadly terrorist, or trying to find reasons to change the subject so that they could discuss his strange personality.

And she remained blissfully unaware of these little actions that she performed, merely assuming that her seemingly boundless fascination was shared by all.

Just a few moments ago she had been commenting on his flowerbeds outside, mentioning the fact that V would have loved them. That she wished that she could send them to him, even though she was afraid of returning to the gallery.

…really she had no idea, the poor girl.


	28. Circus

**Circus- Britney Spears  
**  
Evey, Evey, Evey…what was she doing now? V thought as he floated up the stairs and towards the sound of strange music. One of his more upbeat tunes.

He had been gone for several hours now, and so she thought him gone from the gallery. Little did she now hat he had only been a few minutes away the entire time.

When he reached his destination V nearly doubled over in laughter. Trying to keep silent, he remained in the shadows.

A mound of curly hair bounced about the room as Evey hopped and twirled to the beat of the song that was emanating from his Wurlitzer, apron and duster flying in tandem with the beat.

A few minutes passed as he gazed upon her, beautiful even in such a disheveled and carefree state, until he could no longer resist the notion of joining her.

He strode behind her, during yet another spin, taking her hand and assisting it's finish.

Evey froze at the end of her spin, her eyes meeting a mound of black silk ad then, when she looked up, a bone white mask.

"Oh," she whispered.

"Oh indeed" V said as he smiled behind the mask.


	29. No Place Like London

**No Place Like London- Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street**

It was a wonderful sunny day indeed as V stood above upon his rooftop, gazing out at the sun kissed midday cityscape of a warm summery London.

His clothes were thin, and white. In order to maintain healthy levels of certain vitamins his skin needed trace amount of sunlight. Only small amounts, as his skin was still rather sensitive to anything so intrusive.

A light breeze blew about, bringing in the fresh scents of the busy city

Evey would enjoy this, he thought, she craves to see daylight once more.

"But she can't," his whisper was low, his mood suddenly dark, "not until she is free of her fear. Not until she can walk this horrible and beautiful world as a free woman once more. I won't let her. I simply can't let her."


	30. O Saya

**O Saya- Slumdog Millionaire  
**  
_Some of these people have absolutely no clue about what is going on. They don't even know who V is, they've never met him. And here I am walking the streets just like them, but I am different. Because of him…because of what he's done to be._

Evey paused, her thoughts momentarily distracted as she watched two children run by her.

_They look happy_, she pondered once more, _but they are not. I know what it is like to grow up in this city. I hated it. This place is like hell, there's no room to breathe. Everyone here lives in fear_.

_But I do not. Not anymore. Because of him…V. He did this to me. And he's going to do it to them too. He's going to free them._

But that's not all he's given me, her thoughts halted, almost unwilling to admit her next line He's given me himself, his last inch.

_I am V_.


	31. Love Theme

**Love Theme- Elizabeth: The Golden Age**

His head hovered above hers, maskless, the ends of his wig brushing softly against her face as she slept.

It had been such a long day for both of them, but the virus was finally wearing thin, just as V had assured her it would.

And now she slept, sweet and prone, her back straight against the bed and her head tilted slightly to the side, auburn ringlets scattered about the white pillow that softened her sleep.

Her breath was slight, and ever so enticing. The scent of peppermint lingering upon it's slightly humid warmth.

…how he longed to kiss those tender lips, the one's emitted her soft warm breath. But he couldn't. Not even with those lips so close to his own.


End file.
